megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Elpizo
Elpizo, or in the Japanese version, is a fictional character in the Mega Man Zero video game series. Although he is the main antagonist of Mega Man Zero 2, he doesn't take action until after halfway through the game. History Before the events of Mega Man Zero 2 Elpizo, whom used to be known only by his serial number TK-31, was a mass produced Reploid that worked at the Neo Arcadian Bureau of Administrative Services. On a survey supervised by Harpuia to collect data from the then newly discovered Sunken Library, TK-31 stumbles on a holographic record of the Elf Wars despite being ordered to avoid independent action and to report everything. He watches history unfold, seeing images of the above-first-degree criminal, Dr. Weil; Mega Man X fighting against Omega and of course, the Dark Elf and the Baby Elves. He is reminded that the Baby Elves are stored in Area 7. The alarms go off and TK-31 learns about Project Elpis, the Creation of the Sigma Antibody Program known as Mother Elf, developed during the Maverick Wars. Hearing the alarm, Harpuia enters and shuts it off. Noticing TK-31 trembling, he tells TK-31 that he was just supposed to gather data. Harpuia goes on to tell that someone like TK-31, even though he was following his disgraceful curiosity, shouldn't know pointless things. He commands TK-31 to forget everything he saw. Days later, TK-31 discusses the current situation in Neo Arcadia with a co-worker, HE-22, whom presented the report on the survey. Talking about the energy crisis, the increase in false accusations and the Resistance, HE-22 mentions that strange things are happening to the Reploids involved in that survey. TK-31 does not wish to hear such things, saying he'll call the police if such talk continues. Then Harpuia arrives with a warrant from the Eight Gentle Judges government that designates Serial Number TK-31 as a Maverick. Harpuia says he'll be taken into custody and then tried for treason against the state. TK-31 is in total disbelief at this claim; he does not accept he is a Maverick. Harpuia states boldly that any who resist arrest will be retired. At the same time, the Resistance launches an attack against Neo Arcadia. In the chaos that ensues, TK-31 and HE-22 flee the vicinity. Walking through the sewers, they talk about joining the resistance. TK-31 agrees, but he insists that he first has to go to Area 7 to retrieve the Baby Elves (Though he only obtains one). From that point on, he insists on being called Elpizo. After the events of Mega Man Zero, Elpizo helps the resistance build a more advanced new Resistance Base. He becomes Commander of the Resistance Forces, through appointment by Ciel, as she wishes to focus on her energy research work. Upon becoming Commander, he begins planning "Operation Righteous Strike", as he believes the only way to save Reploids is to destroy Neo Arcadia. He concedes, however, that if Ciel finishes her new energy system, he will cancel "Operation Righteous Strike" for her sake, but is not convinced that her plan would work. Mega Man Zero 2 Obsessed with destroying Neo Arcadia, he executed his "Operation Righteous Strike", despite the wishes of Ciel. When Zero came back into the picture, Elpizo furthered his plans and was utterly defeated at the hands of the three remaining Guardians. From that point, he became obsessed with obtaining the power of the Dark Elf and using it to destroy Neo Arcadia and all human beings. Penetrating the shrine where X's body was kept as a seal over the Dark Elf, Elpizo destroyed X's body and absorbed the Dark Elf. He was subsequently destroyed by Zero. While dying Elpizo apologizes for his actions claiming if Zero hadn't defeated him he would have "done something unforgivable", but the Dark Elf, turning good for a brief moment, transformed Elpizo into a Cyber-elf. Before he flies away, he openly states that Dark Elf "wasn't completely evil" before disappearing for good. Character Personality "I couldn't have done it without Ciel..." Elpizo seemed to exhibit some traits of megalomania. At first, he felt awkward for being made the Resistance Leader by Ciel, but as time progressed, he ended up feeling grandiose and self-important. He ended up firmly convinced that he was special and that he could only be understood by others who were special i.e. Ciel and Zero. He developed an arrogant nature and acted haughtily, feeling superior, omnipotent and invincible. Elpizo seemed to also suffer from persecutory, paranoid delusions, constantly wishing to destroy the object of his frustration (Neo Arcadia), and believed that Neo Arcadia felt the same way about him. After his invading forces were killed in Neo Arcadia, his ideal image of himself and his plans were destroyed. He developed a sense of self-inadequacy, which he sought to rectify by finding the Dark Elf and gaining its power. It can also be argued that he developed a narcissitic view of himself, wanting to become more powerful in order to maintain the illusion of his grandiose nature in the eyes of other people. In the end, Elpizo took a similar but opposite stance to Copy X; instead of wishing to exterminate Reploids for the good of mankind, Elpizo wanted to exterminate humans for the good of the Reploids. This is somewhat of a Sigma cameo, since he also wanted to destroy only humanity. Ironically, thanks to Copy X antagonizing Ciel and orchestrating an attack which killed many humans as well, this made Elpizo and Copy X the only Mega Man Zero series Reploids who fit the original definition of a Maverick (Craft argueably being another one). In the Telos drama tracks, it is noted that he loved the system of Neo Arcadia because he found it supremely well managed. Perhaps, this love of the organized helped to develop the militaristic attitude he took to rebelling against Neo Arcadia and inevitably made him go insane when his organised plans fell apart. Extra Notes In an e-Reader-modified version of Mega Man Zero 3 available for purchase in Japan only, a Cyber-elf appears outside the Command Room. It plays no active role in the game and is not named. When Zero approaches it, the following text appears: ::"It has a warm light but there's a sadness to it... Almost as if it remembers this base." This text is popularly assumed to indicate that the Cyber Elf is Elpizo. - This Cyber-elf appears in the same way in Mega Man Zero Collection if the appropriate Mod. Card is used. Trivia *Elpizo is the first main villain (real, final boss) of a Mega Man game to have regrets for his actions (as noted in the ending). Lord Wily/Mr. Wily of the Battle Network series was second, and Dr. Vega of the Star Force series series was the third. There's also the possibility that Sunstar from Mega Man V felt regret shortly before his self destruction. *Elpizo's serial number is mostly likely taken after TK-421, the only identified Stormtrooper in Star Wars: A New Hope *Other Final bosses in the Zero series (Copy X, Omega, Dr. Weil) change the battlefield (and, in Copy X's case, made it more hazardous), when transitioning between their forms. Elpizo stands out as the only Final Boss in which the battlefield remains the same throughout the two battles he's fought in. *Elpizo's personality is similar to another character that Tsutomu Kawashikura voices, who is Glemy Toto from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. They are similar in the sense of their self-important and megalomaniac personalities. *Elpizo is the second "leader/commander" character who becomes a main antagonist. The first one being Sigma, who he ironically shares the same views with in the end. (Characters such as Lumine from ''X8'' or Colonel Redips from ''Command Mission'' are not counted here, as they were unveiled as having been main antagonists from the very beginning of their story rather than truly starting out good and being turned over time.) Category:Mega Man Zero characters Category:Mega Man Zero 2 bosses